


My Favorite Mistake

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Farewell Tour, Ficlet, Gen, Light Bondage, Prompts in Panem, Rich!Peeta, Sex, Smut, affair, everlark, everlark fanfiction, latina!katniss, puerto rican!Katniss, tw: infidelity, urban fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They begin as simple acquaintances who quickly become confidantes.  When Katniss Everdeen’s friendship with a very-married Peeta Mellark morphs into something deeper, mistakes are made that will change their lives forever.</p><p>Written for PiP Day 7 -  Dreamscape Week - Thorns (7)</p><p>Rated M<br/>Trigger Warning: Infidelity</p><p>If you are interested in my original writing, you can follow me at Sera Taíno (serataino.tumblr.com) and sign up for my mailing list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEcho/gifts).



> They begin as simple acquaintances who quickly become confidantes. When Katniss Everdeen’s friendship with a very-married Peeta Mellark morphs into something deeper, mistakes are made that will change their lives forever.
> 
> Written for PiP Day 7 - Dreamscape Week - Thorns (7)
> 
> Rated M  
> Trigger Warning: Infidelity

Fic has been removed to make into an original fiction. 

 

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is dedicated to my friend, akai-echo, who has been such a huge part of this PiP experience, literally giving me her full and total support and her friendship. Hope this reaches your expectations! Thanks to my betas solasvioletta, tanbwrites, madambeth and eala-musings. Also thanks to peetaspenis for organizing PiP. It’s been lots of fun.


End file.
